Sherlock: Music from Series Three
Sherlock: Music from Series Three was composed by David Arnold and Michael Price. It was released on January 27, 2014. Tracks Appearances 01. How It Was Done * 3x01: Sherlock bungee jumps. 02. God Rest His Soul * 3x01: When we first see John, and throughout the following scene. 03. Floating Dust * (0:00-1:10) 3x01: John rides the Tube. * (1:10-1:35) 3x01: John talks with Mrs Hudson. * (1:35-3:29) 3x01: Mary is introduced, Sherlock reunites with Molly and Lestrade. 04. #SherlockLives * (0:00-0:37) 3x01: Sherlock gets back his coat. * (0:38-1:00) 3x01: Sherlock is spotted online. * (1:00-2:06) 3x01: Molly talks with Sherlock about her new boyfriend. * (2:06-2:48) 3x01: How else it could have been Done. 05. Back To Work * 3x01: Sherlock and John during their work hours. 06. Vanishing Underground * 3x01: Sherlock analyzes the mystery of the missing tube car. 07. John Is Quite A Nice Guy * 3x01: Sherlock & Mary racing to get to John, trapped under the bonfire. 08. Lazarus * 3x01: The real way he did it. * 3x03: Audio cues used when Sherlock begins to fall, after being shot. 09. Lestrade – The Movie * 3x02: The start of the episode, when Lestrade is heading to Sherlock's 'urgent' aid. 10. To Battle * (0:00-1:30) 3x02: Major Sholto prepared for the wedding * (1:30-2:42) 3x02: Sherlock begins his speech. * (2:43-4:01) 3x02: Private Bainsbridge is found in the Shower room 11. Stag Night * (0:00-0:20) 3x02: Played throughout the scene where Sherlock & John go out for John's Stag Night. * (0:20-2:15) 3x02: Used when Sherlock & John investigate the Mayfly Man while drunk. 12. The Mayfly Man * 3x02: Sherlock talks to the victims of the Mayfly Man online. 13. Major Sholto * (0:00-1:00) 3x02: Plays when Sherlock reveals to John & Mary that Sholto is going to be murdered * (1:00-2:20) 3x02: Sherlock convinces Major Sholto to open the door * (2:20-2:59) 3x02: ? 14. Waltz For John & Mary * 3x02: Used when Sherlock plays his Waltz for John & Mary 15. Magnussen * (0:00-2:08) 3x03: Plays as Magnussen is introduced. * (2:09-3:32) 3x03: Used in the scene where Magnussen talks with Lady Smallwood. 16. Forwards Or Backwards * 3x03: Used throughout the scene where Sherlock is shot. 17. Redbeard * (0:00-0:55) 3x03: Played in the latter stages after Sherlock has been shot, where he has avoided going into shock and sees his old dog, * (0:55-2:11) 3x03: When Sherlock climbs the stairs to restart his heart. 18. The Lie In Leinster Gardens * (0:00-1:20) 3x03: The scene where Mary meets Sherlock in the abandoned house front. * (1:20-3:14) 3x03: Sherlock and then John reveal themselves to Mary inside the abandoned house. 19. Addicted To A Certain Lifestyle * 3x03: Played in the scene in 221B, in the scene between Sherlock, John & Mary. 20. The Problems Of Your Future * 3x03: Used in the scene with John & Mary, in front of the fire. 21. Appledore * 3x03: Used in numerous scenes featuring Appledore & Magnussen. 22. The East Wind * (0:00-2:22) 3x03: Used in the final scene with Sherlock, John & Magnussen * (2:22-4:01) 3x03: Plays in the final scene of the episode when Sherlock boards the plane. 23. Titles – 45 Second Version * End credits music. de:Sherlock (Music from Series Three) es:Sherlock: Music from Series Three ro:Sherlock: Music from Series Three Category:Merchandise: Sherlock (2010)